Nanoha A's Divergence : OVA
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: Companion fic/ Sidestory to A's Divergence. Hint: Canon rape & crack ahead. What kind of Planet Yuuno comes from? Follow Yagami family as they try to find out. Warning: Long oneshot is LOOOONG


Warning: CANON RAPE AHEAD.

This is the sidestory for the fic Nanoha A's Divergence, covering Yagami Family (and Yuuno)'s holiday on Yuuno's home planet, I admit this is, as above statement said earlier, raped the Canon to near death.

Yuuno's planet is composed of crack and cocaine.

**War09**, **hignum**, where are you? I miss you ;_;

* * *

**Mid Childan Callendar, Year 65, an incident happened within a magical ruins in the far, far away world called Mid Childa, world of treasure.**

**Ancient Artifact, called Jewel SEED, released accidentally as the seal broken during the incident and sent into a small, still-developing and machinery reliant planet called EARTH, registered as Non-administrated world #89.**

**In pursuit of the Jewel seed is a young Archaeologist Yuuno Scrya, somehow, his trip ended (rather) unsuccessfully****…**

* * *

Zero & X-SEED production team  
Present  
**Lyrical Nanoha A's **

**-DIVERGENCE-**

**~Synchronize the Motion~**

* * *

The sky is whistling as a spherical object broke through the atmosphere of planet Eden, Non-administrated world #28, the object magically slow down as soon as a large circle formed on the frontal part, increasing the drag by large amount.

By the time it reached less than Mach 1, the object deployed a chute, slowing down even further.

When the object dropped on the sand, the velocity was harmless, and as the outer section has been cooled enough, the pod unlock it's door, with several people walking from the inside, but one, in a wheelchair.

"Welcome to Eden, planet of magic" Yuuno said.

"This seems like a fairly large planet, I think" Hayate began to analyze the environment "But how a planet this large had same amount of gravity?"

"That's because this is a fake surface built on a smaller planet-like object, the outer blanket is almost hollow, this planet's core is a gigantic mana generator, that's why we call Eden the mother of all cores" He laughed "No really, Eden is an artificial planet…but who creates them, or how, or WHEN, we don't exactly knew...for the last one, we believe it's about 500 years ago"

"Even the air is filled with thick level of magic power" Shamal purred "Whoa, I never felt this energized"

My nose felt numb" Zafira even as far as sneezed "The air was incredibly strong and quite addictive!"

"This is simply amazing" Signum nodded "Just look at how that Book reacted".

In fact, said book is flying here and there, tumbling and rolling around unlike a kid on sugar rush.

"Haha, it's seems that the book is excited, how about you, Vita?"

Vita managed to catch the book, and then gave a big grin to Yuuno "Me? I feel like I wanted to kick some ass"

"Don't worry; you have plenty of chance…-Floater Field-!" Yuuno raised his hand, and a large magical circle carried Hayate's wheelchair, propel them upward.

"Whoa…whoa, we're flying" Hayate wailed in response.

"Look below" Yuuno pointed as the sand began to run amok analogous to a whirlpool, a gigantic, snake-like animal roared and jumped out of the sand, followed by several grub-like creatures the size of Hayate's house.

"Underground creatures that undergoes mana poisoning, they're nothing short of batshit insane" Yuuno explained "Once you beat them or at least made them exhausted, they'll turned back into their much smaller true form, and actually pretty tame"

"How exactly human could lived here if the mana is poisonous?" Hayate sweatdropped, that's just make no sense.

"Only in their purest form around the blanket, when they went out and made contact with air or water source, they're neutralized…or even became nutritious as you felt it currently" Yuuno laughed as Vita and Signum began to beat the crazy sandworm and grubs until they shrunk back, he however don't realize that Shamal collect it's linker core as well.

Yuuno was right, the sandworms and grubs was quite tame when they're just the size of a mule, Vita even ride along their back after Shamal healed their minor injuries.

"Vita is enjoying herself apparently" Hayate sighed "Thank you very much Yuuno, for bringing us here"

"Still the surprise doesn't end here…WATCH OUT EVERYONE!"

Just a kilometer or so from their place, a gigantic explosion happened, much like a volcano. Except instead of sprouting magma, it sprouts mana particles.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Vita cried hysterically "It's crazily awesome!"

"Periodic mana burst, when the blanket overloaded, a rift in the earth surface will cracks open and caused a magnificent amount of particles released within the atmosphere, occasionally with small burst of volcanic material. If we're lucky, mana-enriched spring water will appear instead…that was the best known cure for magical damage"

"That said, every time a new rift open, there'll be a small weather related disaster so we should find the city quickly before a snowstorm or a tornado appears…at fairly large scale compared to ours, just think of it as large scale weather control magic"

"Hmm, quite a dangerous and unstable planet" Zafira nodded.

"It fits our culture as race that seeks knowledge via dangerous adventure, raised in a place like this allow us to grow up stronger just by trying to survive"

"So that's why you had strong defense yet easily beatable in real combat" Vita mocked him, much to his dismay.

"When you said this is planet of magic, I don't think it literally runs on it and sustained with very loose concept of physic" Hayate sighed.

With this amount of power source, completing their mission would be a piece of cake! That's what Vita think.

"How many we got from these beasts?" Vita whispers to Signum "Only one, but seeing as how easily defeated they are…it was worth the time"

"But I wanted a good challenge" Vita mutters.

Well, seeing how **geologically** (and as result, **meteorologically**) bizarre this planet is chances of finding ultimate prey is fairly high. For the first time on her life, Vita had learned lame thing such as **patience**.

Finally, they saw the city, which was appeared like moving oasis! City wall about a dozen meter high, somewhat Arabic-style architecture filled the city, aside from thin forest located in several parts of the city.

"What kind of **nonsense** again is this?" Hayate was confused with outrageous and impossible magical geology, lame and unreliable meteorology, now there's such thing as crazy magical architecture? Scientist of her planet will go mad had they ever learned about this place…

Magic did it, **literally**. Sure it has consistent rule and action leads to reaction but…

"Because of the frequency of geological rift and rampaging beasts, we had to stay on the move in order to survive, how else we earned the title of nomadic tribe despite clearly having dozens of major cities?"

Mobile city was the answer indeed; finally they reached the very front gate.

"Welcome to nomadic city of Scrya" came the greetings, it was a middle-aged woman accompanied by a couple of mages, possibly city guard or something "Your Majesty" they said in uniform.

"Haven't I told you I'm not longer the royalty in the tribe?" Yuuno sneered "I'm still kinda rich but no longer respected, your majesty"

"That's kind of true but…" the person greeting them sighed in disappointment "How could this tribe survive if we didn't even have any sort of royal family?"

Hayate grinned at him; he knew that curious and horrifically sly smile (dubbed Racoon smile by Yuuno) "You have many stories to tell us right?"

"Er…Well"

* * *

Yuuno's house, while quite bland and plain looking compared to others, was ridiculously large for a home, and more like an apartment. easily spans hundred meter wide, and about five stories high. Sand colored wall and orange roof only made it weirder...

Problem is, it was totally empty…literally, with only few essential wares such as chairs and tables, cupboard, and plain-looking vases with the flowers already wither. The house is dirty as hell, with spider web accumulating in various places.

"Wait…a house this large has nobody else? I though *cough*castle...like this would have plenty of maids and servants" Vita asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, ever since my parents died…I think keeping the servants just a futile effort…letting them keeping a house with nobody else lived here…regardless of how much I inherited, you could say that I'm quite stingy when it comes to money…however I donate most of our treasure to museum instead of selling them" Yuuno sheepishly smirk "I'm still an archaeologist after all".

When Yuuno open a strange, gold-plated door using magic trick, they found that this part of the house is untouched, clean, but rather dark. However, contrast to the earlier part, this section is as luxury as one could get…

"HOLY CRAP" Zafira barked.

"This is crazy" Signum added.

"I sealed the room with temporal magic, since I knew that sometimes I'll go here no matter what. There are ten bedrooms, two bathrooms, one shared bathroom with a pond, a kitchen, and device workshop"

They could even see a western style chimney, and a large photograph showing much younger Yuuno with brown haired man and a blond woman holding his shoulder while kneeling aside him.

"Well, then, shall we proceed?" Yuuno said as he finished unpacking then again, they'll be only there for few days, so their luggage wasn't that big.

"Anyway, why you insist we bring Hayate along?" Vita grumbles.

"Despite this is a dangerous planet?" Signum added.

"And what's with bathing suit? We came here to swim?"

"Shamal"

"Yeah-yeah"

"NE, Yuuno" Vita mumbles "You're kind of rich I see…but it's seems that because Earth is isolated…"

"My money doesn't worth there…I'm dirt poor and anonymous" he gave a scroll to Vita and gave them some kind of pendant, one for each.

"This map will tell your position, and show several dots, blue dots shown the cities as well as their names" Yuuno said "Go to lake and bring me some water, if you could, let Hayate bathe there"

"Who gave you rights to order us?" Signum chuckles "Don't be a spoiled brat".

"Believe me, you'll be surprised with the result" Yuuno laughed "For now, let gave it a call"

"You mean?"

"As I said earlier, a mana sprout that large will cause a weather shift, I believe it's a storm, with humidity slowly decreasing...there'll be a sandstorm approaching this city...during these times, this city is surrounded by artificial barrier and stop moving...however as a preventive measure, every house MUST have a self-isolation mechanism, often being a simple thick screening in ventilation...or you see...golden plated, magic imbued room"

* * *

And as Yuuno explained earlier, the storm indeed come.

For Hayate, spending time consuming books in large quantity (not that way) might be the only thing counting as hobby/ wasting time, but it was worth, Hayate has a strange affinity with books, she learn from them faster than if she heard it from lectures.

Three books and two hours is all she takes to learn the very basic information of magic.

"Mana, just like light, had dualism trait, both as particles and as wave" Hayate mumbles, "Interesting, though one could wonder how exactly you squeezed a million of them...in a pure form, instead of solid material"

"Linker core, one could said it was THE most powerful biological engine, through for those with abysmal potential, mitochondria did a better job" Yuuno nodded "Even now, scientist still pulled their hair away trying to understand true nature of mana using fundamental physic law, they're always met a failure. Modern science that covers magic only study how Magic interacts with 'real' physic, and most of the time, it was consistent...yet..."

Yuuno sighed.

"Strange as it may seems, **some** of the effect are inconsistent with the past discoveries. Well...in nutshell: **Miraculous**...it's always being a mystery in and out"

* * *

...

* * *

And so, everyone else except Yuuno went. Zafira on his wolf form had Hayate in tow; they fly toward the direction with Shamal guiding them.

The trip took not too long, only half an hour or so. Despite being a giant dessert, the temperature not that hot compared to Japan during summer season, according to Hayate anyway. But that could be true, seeing as the planet had pretty different law of physic to begin with, they also had strange climate.

Eternal mana, lake full of miracles" Shamal chuckles "Wonder what kind of weirdness would happen"

"Don't tempt fate" Signum slapped her shoulder softly "We never know what kind of monster will appear"

"I know, I know!"

"Still, this is really beautiful place" Hayate said "I'm glad I came here"

The water is unnaturally clear and sparkly, that Hayate swears this is special effect or something. Sometimes, bubbles popping out from various places, probably caused by rift from mana leakages.

"I've filled the bottles" Signum pointed at the bag she's holding.

"Well then, let's go for a swim!" Hayate said "Well, at least…I had to let my feet to…GYAAAH!" Hayate jolted as soon as her feet touched the water, like she's electrified or something.

"WHAT, HAYATE-GYAAAH!" the same goes for Vita.

"What…what the heck" Signum grunted "What kind of prank he told us"

"NO, this…this is…" Zafira's eyes widened as his wet fur unusually stand, as he howled he released a shockwave, not pretty dangerous, but could be noticed "This water is…impressive" he grunted.

"The mana concentration is pretty high" Shamal mumbles as she unleashed four pendulums out of her sleeve, extensions from her own device "This shouldn't be dangerous…it's just some kind of shock caused by mana diffusion…but why?"

Hayate herself began to calm, while for some reason, she's started to float, very slowly, ascend from the shallow water, fetal position.

The same could be said for Vita, or more, precisely. She levitated and land on the shore, "This power…this is insane…it was like we're use ten cartridge in a row...but without the pain"

Of all sudden, something fast caught them off guard. It was a staff, or better, a cross shaped spear. It landed just besides floating Hayate.

"_Hayate…could you hear me?_"

"_Yu-Yuuno?_"

"_Take that spear, and release that power of yours_"

"_Why?_"

"_Trust me_"

Hayate opened her eyes, her vision is kinda blurry and her feet is as numb as always, however, what made her surprised that she's floating just an foot or so from the water surface. It was like she propelled by an unknown force.

She looked at the cross-shaped spear beside her, and grabs it.

"Could it be…HAYATE?"

Hayate disappeared with a blinding sphere of light, only for her to reappear again, dressed in a skimpy sleeveless black dress with golden trims all around.

"GAH, I'm using the costume I imagined earlier" she gasped.

"_Right now, you're in a transformed state…could you walk around?_"

"_Well, not really sure, I can feel my legs however…problem is, I'm floating_"

"_Well, just concentrate…THINK_"

Hayate float ashore then closed her eyes and landed. Miraculously, she's standing firmly, a feat that she couldn't do as long as she remembers.

"Vi…vita…Vita…everyone, I can stand..."

"Wait...wait there Hayate, don't force yourself!" Shamal cried in panic and approached her. Alas, Hayate also started to walk, slowly, normally, RUN, and then Vita tackled her so hard they dropped on the sand.

"I CAN WALK!"

Signum, Shamal, and Zafira just smirked, while Vita and Hayate crying happily as they embracing each other.

"Had he turn into ferret again, I'll chew him not telling us" Zafira grunted angrily, he never liked surprises or jokes.

"But still…this couldn't last forever" Signum said "Only US could bring Hayate out of her misery".

"Better than left her hopeless ne? He's rather creative when it comes make girls happy, look how he could gain Vita's trust in mere two weeks…he being rather shy, honest, but strangely temperamental doesn't help" Shamal grins, "Too bad Yuuno has no place in our plan…no…actually more like a **thorn** in our sides…"

"He's a freelancer in TSAB" Zafira scoffed on that statement "That's already obvious"

"Regardless…he could instantly find that Hayate's disease comes from magical aspect, particularly curses…Lord knows what if he could 'decipher' the secret of the book…"

"…" Zafira raised his wolfy eyebrow.

"…Wait" Signum frowned on the realization.

"…CRAP! HAYATE! VITA! I'M GOING HOME FIRST! I FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Shamal cried and form some kind of magic gate, which lead directly to Scrya household "

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"Wait wha-"

Shamal peeked onto Yuuno's room, what she saw is the book whacking the hell out of Yuuno, who's rolling on the floor laughing and unflinching.

"AHA-HA-HAH, seriously, AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAH!"

"What in the world..." Shamal sweat-dropped, why Yuuno looks so satisfied while the book looks kid of angry?

* * *

"But still, I never knew that Hayate has a potential to become a knight" Zafira sat on the shore while Vita and Hayate flying around the lake.

"Since The Book always draining her mana away, we'll never know" Signum nodded "Yuuno once said that our method of detecting one's potential is kind of different…I don't exactly knew the difference, but he was informed by that TSAB officer that Hayate indeed had the potential, confirming his own assumption…maybe that's why he insist to brought Hayate here"

"And made contact with the mana-enriched water? Clever…if a bit risky"

"Say Zafira…"

"Yeah…"

"Why don't we stay here? We have no reason to stay in earth, what's the difference?"

"Overstepped Mistress' right is not our style remember?" Zafira frowned, "I expect YOU are the one that had the strongest sense of loyalty"

"Except that we already betrayed her by harming her friend, sure" Signum chuckled full of sarcasm "While not permanently stopped, the book inflict less harm to Hayate since we're arrived here, as the book absorb mana particles from its environment than Hayate herself"

"I know about that too…that's why it allows Hayate to transform…and since basic transformation enhanced one's physical capabilities and endurance…Hayate is capable of to walking and even running…at least to the same level of average human do…"

"Hayate have no reason to stay on the earth…and that doctor of her, her effort is too futile…she DOESN'T have everyone else…here, she could stay with Yuuno, he has plenty of job waiting, we could accomplish our task of completing the book easily…and with the book's influence weakening significantly…logically, I have no reason why else Hayate won't choose this planet…sure this place is dangerous but we could protect her"

"…You sure have changed, Signum…not that there's anything wrong with that…argument…" Zafira nodded in agreement.

"Hayate changed us…all of us" Shamal sat beside both of them "Me, Signum, Zafira, Vita…the book…and now, Yuuno…she has the power to change people…she's greatest master we ever had…my memories is fuzzy as heck…but I'm really sure…"

"Nobody doubted Hayate's kindness…" Signum nods.

"So, how was the book doing?" Zafira asked worriedly.

"The book? It whacks the hell out of Yuuno; don't exactly know for what reason, but according to the book…something trivial that wouldn't interfere with its completion…"

"Well, shall we hunt something tonight?" Zafira stretched his body "It's been a long time right?"

"Yeah…with the abundance of beast here…completing the book is an easy task"

The night has come, the dessert turned cold, Hayate shivers as she float above the sand.

"Uh, we're kind of late right?"

"The city's location had changed greatly…why?" Shamal mumbles.

"Huh?"

"You see? I had calculated its average velocity earlier, not much faster than average man walking…it must be increasing it velocity by at least ten times…right now"

"Something wrong happened…" the pink haired knight nodded as she unleashed her sword.

Shamal used her teleport gate again, reappearing behind the city, whose moving very fast right now.

"_Yuuno…Yuuno, what happened? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!_" Vita spat "No reply, there's too much interference…"

The frontal part of the city, exactly on the main gate, exploded. The city stopped moving and the barrier surrounding it disappear

"LET'S GO!"

Signum and Zafira dashed as they had the best speed, Vita unleashed her mallet's Rakettenform as she's rather slow compared to these two. Hayate wanted to follow, but Shamal holding her in place.

"Shamal, why?"

"You had no capabilities to fight…I do, but not that much…we'll only hold them back…"

Of course that's just some bullshit she thrown, Hayate? Maybe, but Shamal wasn't that weak, she could go toe to toe with TSAB elites. However, she does have a reason: 1. she's never fought in amassed combat, 2. she had HER share of task, retrieving linker cores.

Shamal and Hayate reappear just above the city's highest tower, in front of them chaos ensued, with hundred of people beating the crap out of each other with or without weapon, but they clearly using barrier jacket.

They could see Yuuno charging with his round shield, slammed about five or six adult to a small kiosk, demolished it. Signum and Vita arrived and effortlessly smacked two people who wanted to catch him off guard…

"Just what the hell happened here?" Vita grunted "Why everyone suddenly turned out crazy?"

"Clan Wars" Yuuno smirked "This planet isn't exactly paradise you wanted…though I never felt this bad before"

"Should we really help? It's seems that everybody doing just fine" Signum mumbles.

"Don't kill anyone…the one with white coat is our enemy, those with tan coat are our allies…" Yuuno smack yet another boy "But feel free to smack them into submission"

Signum smirked and in a flash, she already smashing about ten people upward with the blunt side of her sword. Vita doesn't even bother using Graf Eisen, she use her bare hands.

"Weaklings…" Vita grunted "You don't deserve Iron Count's wrath".

Zafira himself doing just fine, even though about a dozen enemies attacked him at once.

"What happened? Why is everyone fighting?" Hayate bit her lips.

Shamal herself began to collect linker cores of those fallen enemy as soon as the book arrived, took some opportunities, despite she felt disgusted as such kind of atrocities had tainted the honor code of Belkan knights.

But she'll do everything…if it's for Hayate and her friend's safety.

Aside from people, their enemies also included several ten foot tall robots, apparently more dangerous than the men themselves.

Except still not match for Signum, Vita, Zafira, and Yuuno. Though they no longer hesitate and unleashed their power and wrath mercilessly.

Such as Vita knocked a robot so hard it thrown hundreds of feet away from the city before explodes magnificently. Or Zafira unleashed dozen of crystal blades from the ground, impaling them mercilessly. Or Signum cut them into pieces, not giving them chance to explode at all…

Or Yuuno teleported them several meters underground, buried within tons of sand and unable to do anything.

As the sun set on the horizon, the fight had ended, with the Scrya clan triumph over their enemies, though Signum, Vita, Zafira, and to lesser extent, Yuuno, doing most of the job.

"Whew, that's a good workout" Vita smirked.

"Hey-hey, this is serious" Yuuno waved his hand "By the way, thank you very much"

"We're friends aren't we?" Vita chuckled.

"This is kind of awkward…but thank you very much…and I'm truly sorry…your majesty"

"I think were settled with the agreement that the Clan wars already ended" he nodded.

"It's seems that they're after the key"

"The key?"

"Long short story, spread across this planet is multiple shrines and dungeon…on the North Pole is one, the most notorious and sacred dungeon called **Eternal tower**. Despite the name implies, the tower is just the extension of the real dungeon, which is so deep that most of us believe it leads to the planet's own cores…not that most of us foolish enough to check this assumption…"

"There's only one key to the main dungeon, we called them '**Hearts**'…some kind of device…the original 'Heart' already destroyed to the core"

"My parents' once had two copies that is '**Innocent Heart**' and '**Black Heart**' respectively, both of them already destroyed when my parents killed during Jewel SEED incident…the last copy I made myself, called '**Raising Heart**', owned by a mage that also lived in the Earth…"

He refers to Nanoha of course, but he needs to be careful not to spill anything else…

"So, like a glorified key man huh?" Vita chuckled, earned a light knock from Hayate.

"More like a gatekeeper, in short…they're after me, I think nobody else knew about my arrival…" Yuuno grunted "It seems there's a spy among us"

"DAMN, and just when I think this is much better than that dirty planet called Earth…" Zafira scoffed.

"No civilizations are perfect" Signum nodded "So, what should we do?"

"**Settled the score**" Yuuno said, his eyes sharpened "There's no way a weak tribe like Angela clan could obtain that much armament on their sleeve, so we had to crush the faction that backing them up instead"

"Can't we just settle this in a peaceful way? No, can't we just call TSAB instead?" Hayate asked desperately "They'll help us right?"

"Non Administrated world…" Vita shakes her head bitterly "Just like in Earth, they won't meddle with internal struggles…look how flames of war still blazing furiously on the middle-east…they don't give a damn, but they had the reason"

"Mid Childa is located in the dimensional rift…which means it's really unstable world in theory…normally, if one new world recently administrated, Mid-childa will open a smaller rift to that world as a means of transportation shortcut…however, this planet itself had outrageous geology, which means if they open a path here…this planet will induce a chain reaction that could destroy whole Mid Childa" Yuuno nodded "Not to mention, as civilization here is tribe based…there's no way in hell we could be united under one banner…everyone is too stubborn"

"And that's the reason we took so long in the teleportation and had to use a mundane transportation" Vita nodded, referring to the capsule they used as reentry pod.

"Here in Eden, you could only do small distance teleport…up to fifty kilometers mostly…teleporting inside or outside the planet's atmosphere could result in a messy weather disturbance"

"Your majesty…YOUR MAJESTY!"

"What?"

"Your house…your house had been vandalized!"

"WHAT?"

Yuuno's home remain intact; however the interior is almost unrecognizable. Tables and wares are broken to pieces, the only thing survives is kitchen and workshop. The latter however had been really vandalized, with half failed devices and spare parts had robbed.

"Damn it…this is unforgivable" Yuuno grunted, good thing the one really devastated is his workshop.

"I'm truly sorry, Miss…"

"Hayate…Yagami Hayate…" Hayate said.

"Ahh, Mistress Hayate I see" the old woman sighed "That boy, God sure gave no mercy upon him…please follow me"

They arrived in a modestly sized (compared to Yuuno's anyway) but luxurious house, with silver cages and beautiful garden surrounding it.

"Your majesty" maid and servants bows upon their arrival, the old woman smiles gently and raised her hand, they resumed their task again.

"My name is Verisa Scrya…last holder of original Heart before it destroyed…" she smirked on the young girls "When I passed the Heart to Yuuno's parents, its condition is already beyond repair…so they reverse engineered it…you see…the key holder is respected like nobles here"

"Somehow, Yuuno is unable to sync with his own creation, Raising Heart…not much of us respected him anymore and his nobility status is pulled…yet he stubbornly chasing after Jewel seed out of revenge…that boy surely beyond stupid, he's an idiot…too dumb to live…But I see that he's changed much since the last time he returned from his journey about a week ago"

"He said 'Yagami family is kind enough to let a freeloader ferret living in their house'"

Vita coughed and Hayate blushed, while Shamal and Signum tries as hard as they can not to laugh, Zafira is moreso.

"But enough talking about him…welcome to my humble house"

* * *

They invited to a dinner, it was like a FEAST, to be honest. True, the dish wasn't that luxury, but the amount of them just ridiculous, there are only three women, two little girls, and a wolf.

"First of all, I want to Introduce myself properly…my name is Hayate Yagami, 9 years, currently NEET, I lived in Uminari City, Japan, Non-Administrated world #97, also called Earth"

"My name is Signum, 19 years; I work as a Kendo instructor"

"Kendo?"

"A form of Swordmanship"

"I see…"

"My name is Shamal, 24 years"

"Vita, 8 years"

"Zafira…wait how old I am?"

"Umm…We're never thinking about it" Shamal replied.

"Damn"

"Well, Zafira…why don't you have a seat there?" Verisa smirked.

"But-"

"Yuuno occasionally had a dinner in ferret form too, having a Dog familiar, what's the difference"

"_I'm a wolf actually, and I'm a guardian beast, not a familiar_" Zafira sweat-dropped, much to his family members' laughing at his expense.

"Come to think of it, he moved here by the age of three" she smirked "Thus, while officially he's a Mid Childan, he is a full blooded Scrya, as his parents are one…"

"Belkan knights…It's been so long since I saw them last time…about…seventy years?"

"It's eighty five years, your Majesty" one of the servants whispered.

"O-ho-ho-ho, look at how old I am…yeah…eighty five years has passed since the end of Belka civilization…20 years before the adoption of new calendar"

"_Just how old is she_" collective Yagami family member think.

"And…Book of Darkness…"

Every single of them except Hayate reacted not too well…especially Vita, who looks horrified.

"Or should I call it…Tome of Night Sky?"

"You mean her?" Hayate raised the book, yes, she always referring the book as one of her family's members.

"Ah yes, a book older than my age times ten…that book is kind of famous you know"

"I never knew about it" Hayate sheepishly smirk "All I know that few months ago, she appeared on my bookshelf…many things happened, and that's how all of us gathered"

"I see…"

"Speaking of which, which one of you is his bride"

Vita, Signum, and Shamal spurted their drink. Shamal and Signum tried as hard as they can not to laugh, alas, this is too priceless, seeing how Vita reacted especially.

"Ah, you see…age of recognition in our planet is 8 years…although most of them married by the age of 12 or so…12 years is the real age of consent" the old woman mumbles and laugh "Though it seems that he's still regarded as a kid on your home"

"Umm, in Japan age of recognition is 14 years and it's 18 years minimum for you to marry, so we haven't thinking about it **at all**" Vita replied hurriedly, with emphasis "Right, Hayate?".

"I-I'm not quite understood, but yeah…kind of…" Hayate nodded and sheepishly smirk.

Zafira just sighed "_Looks like Hayate really wasn't thinking about it at all, good grief_"

Dinner ends, apparently Verisa told them to stay overnight, shuttles will be ready by tomorrow morning. Apparently, everyone is readied themselves for the worst, including planetary-scale evacuation.

Verisa standing on the platform above her housel, looking at the starry night.

"Haven't you slept already, Dame Shamal?"

"May I speak with you, your majesty?"

"About the Book?"

She nodded.

"Ah of course, what do you want to know?"

"First of all…why are you calling it…her…Tome of Night Sky?"

"It was her true name" Verisa smirk "Long before it has been corrupted about two centuries ago, but Book of Darkness gained it's famous name about a hundred years or so, when I'm still a teenager"

"Then…what would happen to Hayate?"

"I'm not certain" Verisa sighed "As far as I know, every master don't have long lifespan after they unlock the first phase of the book…come to think of it, I remember that there are five master I knew personally…the last one died about a decade ago"

"What…do you meant even if we completed the book…?"

"I said I'm not really certain, this planet is isolated from the outsider…and information traffic is severely limited" Verisa said, louder, but not angry "Every time an archaeologist grown up, 95 percent of them left this planet and never come back, they pursue their career…the rest chose to settle here...people that returns here like Yuuno is a **very rare** case..."

Shamal slumped on her knees, horrified.

Verisa crouched and held her shoulder "Whatever you did, you must believe in your own truth…after all, Mistress Hayate is pretty different from every master I knew, she's kind and pure-hearted…and your loyalty, all of you loved her not as a knight…but as a member of Yagami family"

"Believe me, power of love and justice bypasses everything…of course you need superior firepower to back it up, but as long as you loved someone, be it's a friend, lover, or a family…you'll grow stronger and stronger…till the end of time"

Shamal stay there, looking on the starry night, Signum sat beside her.

"Signum…"

"I know" Signum nodded.

"What if…what if our effort is futile?"

"Nothing is futile…" Signum held her shoulder "Our justice will prevail, no matter how…Hayate should, and will survive. Her majesty had told us too…Hayate will grow stronger and stronger…all she need is our support…until she could surpass the Book's curse, we shall live"

"Yeah…"

Vita and Zafira, who's eavesdropping behind the door, looked at each other and nods.

* * *

...

* * *

"_Father_"

"_Grow strong, Hayate_"

"_Mother_"

"_Grow strong, because you had many friends_"

"_Yes, I'll_"

Morning had come and Hayate open her eyes, she felt kind of headache. Last night she feels like a retard, especially that Vita wasn't being there (and Yuuno, but that's another story).

Without Yuuno? Norm cal for it (he's a male after all, and Zafira is a wolf so he doesn't count)…Without Vita? **God forbid!** And Hayate realized that Vita wasn't there in the morning either.

"Vita…"

No reply, then it's confirmed.

And she trashed on the floor, apparently didn't realize that her transformation was dissolved already.

"Gah, I forgot…where's my spear?"

She took the cross object from her pocket, and in a flash of light, she turned onto her former attire, except now with a white robe to complement it, while the cross turned to it's spear form. She walks around the house, which's except for occasional butlers and maids, otherwise it's empty.

"I wonder where exactly everyone is"

The book, for a good reason, flew toward Hayate and projects some kind of holographic screen, showing a map or something, with bleeping points scattered around it.

"Okay, thank you very much"

Hayate followed the 'radar'; Hayate wasn't a game freak, though thanks to Vita's strange hobbies, she familiar with some of the interface.

As within the house there's no many people around, and judging of how the city lack the usual vibration, that it also stop moving. Contrast with how people seem panicked…

What she saw is billowing smoke far ahead the city gate, where most people are gathered at.

"Excuse me, what happened?" she asked curiously to a couple of kids.

"Derelict ship" one of them replied calmly "Such thing aren't that uncommon, but recently, there's too many of them…I wonder if these also related with recent time slip incidents"

"_Time slip? It's seems like I've read about something like that in certain book_"

The derelict ship by all means wasn't small (at least in comparison with Earth sea-borne vessel), probably around three hundred meters long, strange though; the crater formed after it crash wasn't that large.

"Gravitational brake it seems"

"Huh?"

"Reducing the damage caused by the crash by slowing down its falling progress"

"Are you ready guys?" the eyepatched young man cried.

"Yoosh"

"**PUT YA GUNS ON!**"

In a rapid sequence, a group of teens and adults turned into small animal, one of which Hayate could distinguish from, a golden haired ferret with jade eyes, Yuuno.

They proceed to enter the small openings, which is too small even for a kid. They use some kind of barrier.

"I get it, it has that kind of function" Hayate smirked "Umm, and that's…Zafira"

On the other side, a big, gray haired wolf barked at a couple of toddler who tried to touch the ship, obviously, he did that because of the temperature.

"Hayate!"

"Ah, Shamal"

"I'm sorry for not waking you up, it was a total chaos" Shamal sighed "Especially when the city engaging an emergency braking procedure in order to avoid this ship…just look at the mess it caused"

"No problem, where are Vita and Signum? I do see Yuuno and Zafira though"

"Oh, them? Vita and Signum helping local authorities by engaging various assailants attempting to catch us off guard, while Zafira and Yuuno are helping with the ship inspection you see…"

"Seriously, this is the closest thing people from earth called hell, yet everyone looks happy the way it is" Shamal sighed, cracking her back.

"When people said home sweet home, they're often not joking" Hayate grinned "then again, the definition of 'home' differs from one person to others…as long as we could stay together, I don't care if it's Earth, Eden, or even hell itself, I'll call it home"

Shamal blushed, sometimes, Hayate was reckless and bold, but at the same time, she's more mature than everyone could expect.

"_You have grown much, Hayate_" she smiled softly at the thought.

Zafira barked, and suddenly, the upper section of the ship explodes. Yuuno and his friends, now in human form, jumped out of the blaze and assumed siege position by raising their barrier, one of them is seen carrying a woman dressed in white, whose look is pitiful.

"Dang it…what the heck was that!"

"Some kind of robots…but…how the heck we cannot detect them?"

"Stealth drone, apparently"

"Raise the curtain! There's no one else inside!" Yuuno cried.

And as the search and rescue team jumped out of the ship, dozens of mages cast multiple-layered barrier to contain entire ship trapped anything caught inside.

"We'll handle it from here" Zafira grunted "Go help Vita or something"

"Yes" Yuuno nodded, and disappeared in a teleporting flash.

"I'll help the medics, maybe there's something I could help with" Shamal said, she jumped onto some kind of magical mirror.

"_In the end, I couldn't do anything useful_" Hayate thought.

"KIDS, GET OUTTA HERE! THIS IS DANGEROUS!" Zafira barked, but the sheer amount of children there overwhelmed his presence.

Hayate grinned, maybe there's something she COULD do…

* * *

By the next hour, it seems that city council had planned a rushed meeting concerning the Scrya city, seeing as not one, but five tribes attacking them simultaneously, the reason it's obvious.

They want Yuuno, or rather, what's in his head, he's a living blueprint of the most sacred artifact of Eden, 'the Heart'.

While nobody else knew at first, he gave Raising Heart to a young mage named Nanoha Takamachi.

"You see, this Nanoha Takamachi has near 100 percent compatibility with Raising Heart. Even as far as helped TSAB solving the Jewel SEED case" Yuuno explained "Yet this is nothing but pure coincidence, or rather, because destiny says so…Raising Heart won't choose a wrong master"

"While this sound ridiculous, Scrya Clan hold their belief in destiny…this mage from earth…she got a bright future…"

"Problem is WHY act just now…I think Clan wars already solved decades ago…"

"We didn't know exactly, though one could said it was related to Angra Mainyu's activity weeks ago"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure about it too"

"Angra Mainyu? That's one heck of a reason…"

"Regardless, should we stop it?"

"What, are you INSANE?"

"He has bigger mouth than I thought"

"Angra Mainyu grew stronger the longer he awaken" Yuuno said "Currently, it only posses ten million mana and not so magnificent firepower…I guess you're too paranoid to remember that Queen Verisa FLIP it in no time"

"Uh, wait…are you sure?"

"Do the research first, since when Archaeologist consumed by myth"

"I though there's a record about that"

"There is…" Yuuno grunted "Year 8 of new calendar, remember?"

"Although my prowess are exaggerated, beating Angra Mainyu to submission could be achieved by a number of high ranked mages" Verisa smirk "Of course, it won't be that easy, the more people you brought, the harder the fight is…what you need is few mage with **extreme** capabilities"

"But how many of them? Even a mage of Yuuno's potential was one from thousands…and most of them are off world"

"Well…there are two or three people here with capabilities outstrip even him"

"You mean these Belkan friends of him?"

Yuuno twitched, well, Vita outstrip him by large margin, and Yuuno felt that Signum might be even stronger, Zafira indeed stronger than him in pure combat aspect, and while she's neither a look and act like a decent combatant and more into support, Shamal can go toe to toe with him when it comes to tactical fighting.

And himself, but that's kind of redundant. Then again, he has an ace (or two) up his sleeve and not much of a sitting duck anymore.

And then there's Hayate…probably, their wild card when the situation bend to the wrong direction. Especially with the book, very fitting example of double edged sword despite not being one…

How convenient, except that he had changed much, and convenience is second only to his personal concern about his friends' safety…

"So, what's your decision?"

"What?"

"Your decision?"

"I'm sorry; do I look like some sort of leader?"

Outside, Hayate and collective Wolkenritter is eavesdropping, well, not so much eavesdrop that the gathering turned into a chaos, with 75% of the participant pressured Yuuno for unknown reason, and then some…

"Should we help him?" Hayate asked, concerned.

"I think its better not to meddle" Signum shakes her head "Though it's seems that their point of argument is disputable"

"Raising Heart blah-blah-blah Nantoka this and Nantoka that, heirloom blah-blah…they're kind of off topic, couldn't the mod do something?" Vita grunted; she's annoyed as hell, it was like some cheap and pointless debate she could find in most internet forum.

Then again, she's vulnerable to flame war herself…so she decided to shut up.

"Well, why not accept their point of request?" Shamal asked "No, forget I'm saying anything"

"_Good idea_" Signum and Vita pointed thumbs, much to Shamal's chagrin.

"But of course that' depend on Hayate's opinion, what do you think about it?" Shamal asked.

"…the risk is too great, we're facing a legendary creature but" Zafira spoke.

"Well, you do have a point but…now; I want to ask you for your humblest opinion, if you don't like it, we'll find the other way"

"C-C-Can't you show some respect here?"

"I **CAN**, UNLESS YOU JUST HAPPEN TO INSULT MY MOTHER, WHICH IS A BAD IDEA" Yuuno barked and his right fist are filled with raging magical energy, made everyone but Verisa shivers.

"Calm down, everyone" finally Verisa spoke, after ten minutes filled with trash talk, pointless debate, and occasional insult, her face turned from a humble old woman to calm and dead serious one.

"You brat, you're officially not a council member yet so learn to respect from the older" she growled "And for useless, incompetent old folks, you misplaced wisdom with sense of superiority"

The participant grew silent, ashamed, none of them are particularly wrong, but the way the expressed it just…stupid.

"Now, we should ask them directly"

The door open, shown Hayate, Vita, Signum, Shamal, and Zafira.

"Actually, we're agreed" Hayate smirk brightly, much to Yuuno drop his jaw.

"Haven't I told you I want to kick some serious ass?" Vita cried at him.

"This could be a good way to measure our strength, and a good workout too" Signum softly sneered.

"I want a strong prey" Zafira added shortly.

"I'll just go along" Shamal raised her shoulder and sighed.

Yuuno bang his head to the table, groaned "…do as you wish".

As the Yagami family left, one of the council member mumbles "Should we execute '**New Eden**' plans?"

"Considering Angra Manyu just recently awaken...I'd say yes"

"You're afraid of it yet propose a plan that could easily backfired on us?"

"We'll take the risk, that's if everyone could agree...if it's about Angra Mainyu, leave him to me and my friends"

"Boasting around, eh, kiddie!"

Yuuno snorted "You haven't saw them in full power...yet"

* * *

...

* * *

She felt like she's beaten by sledgehammer, well, as far as she remember, she's surrounded by waves after waves of combat drones. Not sure HOW a ship on that size could carry that much drones...she actually lost count in 200...she assumed that she, at the least, destroyed 250-300 before knocked out cold out of exhaustion, accumulating injury, and that illness...

"She had regain her consciousness!" someone shouted.

She groaned a bit, but felt relieved somehow, as such kind of ruckus means that she had been helped by these people, and with IV needles dug onto her right arm as well as half her face covered in bandages, that would certainly mean medical attention.

"How do you feel, miss..."

"Presea...Presea Testarossa...umm, and I'm kind of...married woman"

"I see...Mrs. Testarossa" Verisa smirked "My name is Verisa, elder of the Scrya Clan...your ship had crashed near our humble slum"

"Thank you very much for helping me"

"What time is this?"

"14:20" Yuuno entered the medical room, face calm and collected, yet seems bothered.

Verisa smirked "Do you want my presence or not?", Yuuno replied with a nod, and the rest left the room, leaving only three of them.

"My name is Yuuno Scrya, Archaeologist...by any chance, are you related to Fate and Alicia Testarossa?" Yuuno asked bluntly, which induce surprised reaction from Presea.

"Ali-Alicia? Where is Alicia?" She asked hopefully, grabbing Yuuno's shoulder "We're kind of separated during a journey...when the bots go rogue"

"Well, she's safe. Anyway, this is awkward but...from what year are you come?"

"Year 45, of the new calendar..."

Taking into random conjunction with hundreds of altenating time branches...this is too weird. That's what Yuuno thought, but probably, it's DIFFERENT Alicia she's looking after, or the same Alicia, lord knows. But in THIS timeline, Presea is condemned a criminal, he had to be careful...

"I'm sorry, but I'm not getting it..." Verisa scratched her chin.

"Well, as you know, I've experienced a 'time slip', with Dimensional cruise took half an hour, but arrived in the Earth months later...we assume it's relevant to various timeline...let's took a sphere design with multiple layers...we can assume she comes from a 'higher' layer of time sphere where the movement of time is slightly lower...of course that's still a relative baseless assumption"

"That's kind of true..." Presea replied "I came here to search my daughter"

It's confirmed then, the last question is whether she's lying or not. As for now, rather than mind reading, gene-testing would be more humane (and according to Chrono, a clone created with current, most advanced technique, still have a shorter telomere...just like how Fate Testarossa genetically 14 years old despite officially being nine...

Had they found that the telomere are shorter, they could conclude that this is Presea's clone, but if it's longer...then she's really younger Presea comes from year 45. So Yuuno asked Verisa for some favor...

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayate & co. had returned to the crash site, where a couple of city guard making some makeshift tent.

"Goddamit, these bots are crazy" Vita cursed as she saw how the spider bots scratching the thick, Multi-layered magical dome to no avail "Just How many are them anyway? the barrier already filled with them"

"Self replication, probably" Hayate commented "I've heard such term from Sci-Fi book, and look how they cannibalize the ship as raw material"

"In short...they eat the ship and..." Zafira coughed "Divide themselves?"

"Yeah, kind of"

"Could it be that all of you are the Belkan knights?"

"Yes, that's us"

"Well, we had to exterminate them...before it's too late" the city guard commander sheepishly smirk, with a strange aura of confidence "You see?"

"I get it, you need our help" Hayate nodded "Would you please, Vita-chan?"

"OF COURSE!" Vita laughed evilly and unleashed her hammer.

"Well then! Go get it!" The eyepatched man unleashed six, yes, six sword, even Signum spat her drink due to the ridiculousness "ON MY COMMAND! DETONATE THE BARRIER! 3, 2, 1, NOW!"

The multi-layered barrier explode in a specific order starting from the inside, so the explosion force redirected inward, destroying these spider-like robots. Several explosion occurs, and only the outer shell was left, as a precaution.

"RAISE THE FINAL CURTAIN! GET SET!" the eyepatched man dashed first, followed by the knights as the last barrier explode. As one could expect, only a small fraction of these bots are destroyed, as explosion cause by large scale isolation barrier detonation wasn't that high compared to personal barrier or shield, however, they successfully interrupted the mass-replicaiting sequence.

"Please leave the ship intact"

"You talk too much, GET OUT OF MY WAY! -SCHWALBE FLIEGEN-!" Vita smashed three metal balls with Graf eisen, these balls easily swipe a dozen or so bots.

"Leave the ship intact alright" Signum smirked, hell, she's not even bother using any spell, just the sharp side of her Laevatein is enough.

Zafira however, decided to stay behind, protecting Hayate the whole time, as some of the bots getting past the attackers and gone straight to harass the support mages & some dumb civilians.

"ZAFIRA! Dang it! Why I'm this weak!" Hayate cursed, and stabbing one robot right on the sensor. While her feet has just enough strength to run, her arm, heavily trained with the use of wheelchair, turned out very dangerous after being boosted by her armor's strength enhancement.

Still, unlike Signum, or Vita, she lacked technique to utilize her strength effectively, and as if these bots realized that Hayate is indeed the weak point in the formation, they focus their attack on her.

"HAYATE!"

"-Chain Bind-"

twelve magical chain came out of nowhere, protecting Hayate from these attackers like a spider web that caught it's prey (which more or less ironic). These bots squeezed hard, and then sliced into pieces thanks to the unusually-solid bind.

"Dear god **ferret**! You're late" Zafira grumbles.

"It's okay" said boy smirked as he appeared in front of Hayate, apparently using a teleport spell "No need to worry about defense, Zafira"

The bluish gray wolf just smirked, and as he roar, dozens upon dozens of sword-shaped crystal impaled the spiders without mercy, and as Zafira put it "CUT THE CRAP, DON'T PUT OUR MISTRESS ON A SHAME!"

Vita and Signum blinked and sighed, and simultaneously used cartridges.

"As TvTropes put it nicely" Vita grins as her Device clanked and expand into a rocket-powered-sharp-tipped hammer, then dashed forward with the rocket ignited. In the middle of the way, she changed the orientation, making her spinning with her own body as an axle, and hurling and bouncing around like a living tornado, destroy everything come on her path.

"EVERYTHING!"

WHACK!

"IS!"

WHAM!

"BETTER!"

SLAM!

"WITH!"

SMASH!

"**SPINNING!**"

Signum herself had 'extend' her sword into some kind of scale-whip, sword segment connected with a thick but flexible wire, and proceed to spin it, surrounding herself with a blazing twister.

Both attack were so destructive that most of the city guards, barring some of the 'stronger' one decided to pull back, afraid of collateral injury. The same couldn't be said for the six-sword wielding, one eyed city guard whose reaction is mixed between huge respect and...er...'fascination'.

"WOOHO! HELL YEAH BABE! SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND WITH THAT BURNING SPIRIT!" he cried and then jumped into the chaos himself, imitating those females by spinning around in rampage, though on a lesser scale of destruction.

"Umm, something about him is a bit...off" Yuuno sweatdropped as he slam yet another drone with his shield "He's kind of...excited?"

"Maybe he just want to flirt with Signum" Hayate sweatdropped.

"What? as if he got a chance, though I could understand a bit"

Hayate frowned, and dope slapped him.

"Wait what the heck?"

"Just because Signum has BIG BREAST"

"Wait, you misunderstand! I mean, look at us, we're a race composed of 15% civilian, 50% adventurer, and 35% warrior...who wouldn't fell for a woman THAT strong, okay she's beautiful, but that's **just** a bonus"

"_That and I'm not understand why adults prefer larger one...perhaps I had to wait for three or five year, shame_" Yuuno added mentally, which made Signum twitch while Vita drop her jaw, and Hayate leered then "Really?"

"Yes, really"

"STOP ARGUING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" Vita cried "I'M KIND OF DISTRACTED HERE!"

"Because you're jealous duh" Signum chuckled "_Though I'm not sure whether she's jealous of Yuuno or Hayate_"

"_That or because she wasn't included in the three-_"

Signum coughed, and her face flushed "_Shamal_".

"_-angle dynamic_"

"_Where are you?_"

"_There are 276...277...280...err...more than 300 wounded people here, of course I'm treating them_" Shamal cheerfully beamed "_Since your prey bear no cores, better stay here and help right?_"

"Exactly, this planet is a living hell, a mild one, but still a hell"

" A **GLORIOUS** HELL!" Vita roared as one of the spider snatched her hat "GIMME BACK **THAT HAT!**"

"WAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!"

"Hey-hey, this is beyond our reach" one of the inured guards mumbles "Even One-eyed Dragon* never THAT excited in any clan wars I've saw so far"

"Well...after all, they're expected to beat Angra Mainyu..." another one replied, which is not far from the truth.

"Rather than complaining" Shamal descend slowly and smirk, much to their surprise "It'll better for you to stand and fight"

"Umm, yeah, but...we haven't enough medic"

"Ehe-he-he, then leave it to me...Klarer Wind, please?" Shamal began to swirl and dance, waving around her arms as she moving around the injured soldiers, spreading healing aura on a large enough area.

"HOLY CARP! Even dedicated medic couldn't do that"

"Hey shamal, you said you're gonna treat people in the hospitl right?" Vita asked.

"I change my mind, there's more people than enough there"

"Your knights really likes spinning eh?" Yuuno sweat-dropped, Hayate facepalmed and said "That's not the point"

Still, it leaves Hayate on a worse position, couldn't do anything, as Yuuno already took rear guard duty. She felt useless, while her knights fight valiantly, she's standing there helpless. Of course, she wanted to avoid violence as much as possible, but she want to fight when it's necessary. She wouldn't want to put her knights on shame, the looks she received from these injured warriors...she just couldn't stand it anymore!

"You look terrified, my daughter" Verisa grabs her shoulder "Something bothers you?"

"No, it's just that...I felt useless...I got the power...yet...I'm just the same crippled, helpless girl as always" Hayate mutter "I just wanted to fight along everyone"

"Hmm, that's kind of absurd" Verisa shake her head "A Mistress shall watch for her knights from behind"

"I never saw them as my knight, they're my family...and I know it's hard to change their perspective but still..."

"You're stubborn, not that there's anything wrong with that" Verisa smirked and pat the little girl "You're still young, you'll learn, however...despite being idealistic, you're not really naive...now, you thought you have the 'power', then prove it this weak and insignificant old woman"

Hayate nodded, the recalled all her past memories again...from the fuzzy memories of her parent, her so-called distant relative, Yuuno, Zafira, Signum, Shamal, Vita...

**THE BOOK!**

"I KNEW IT!" She clenched her hands "YAMI NO SHOU!"

In an instant, the book flew onto her hand, and rapidly scanning it's books.

"I, Mistress of the book, gave you order to unleash my true potential..."

Hayate's clothes changed, or better, evolved. White cape formed on her waist, coupled with form-fitting jacket and nice looking balmoral bonnet.

"O feelings of mine, become the lines that soar the sky!"

Yuuno felt a chill as soon as Hayate gather her power, channeling it to the spear. The energy is tremendous, in terms of attack power, it could breach AA rank easily, thought it took few second to execute. "_...so this is the full extent of Hayate's power..._" He thought.

"-BALMUNG-!"

From the three blade on her cross-shaped spear, Hayate launched a series of beam that fiercely curves inward, creating a cumulative force on the point of impact, destroy about a dozen robots at once, and creating fifty foot wide crater in process.

"Now that's our mistress" Shamal extend pendulum from her rings, stabbing enemies right on their sensor and incapacitate them easily.

"ROUND GUARDER EXTENT! BARRIER EXPLOSION!"

"YEAAARGH!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"...heh"

"FEEL IT! THIS IS BOMBASTIC!"

"Ohohoho! Youngster these days"

* * *

As if it has been hit by volcano, the ship, while 'relatively' intact, was scorched and heavily damaged on the outside, making it more like derelict than it was before.

Except for that 150 feet wide crater, and at least 60 feet deep.

"That last one, HELL WHAT WAS THAT?" Yuuno cried hysterically, "THAT thing could breach SS rank in raw power! Comparable to some battleship cannon!"

"The fact that you took the splash head on is even more ridiculous" Zafira frowned.

"But Signum and Vita did it too"

"They ARE knights"

"Okay, maybe I'm just that good as a meat shield"

"Meat shield heh, wannabe my partner Yuuno?"

"No, thanks Signum, you're too fast for me to catch up"

"I'm just kidding, I prefer duel over team brawl anyway" Signum ruffled his hair "Speaking of which, are you alright Hayate? You just squeezed a million worth of energy in those series bombardment, that's equal to Zafira or Yuuno's, and five times the average city guard's"

"Well, I'm fine alright, but I might need glasses after glasses worth of water to refill my power, not that there's anything wrong with that" Hayate grinned happily, there's nothing more that could made her satisfied like this than being able to fight along her family members in an equal footing and proves that she's not a load at all. She would take four liter a day if that's what she needed.

* * *

...

* * *

Presea walked off her bed, she felt no pain anymore, though she still weak, she managed to stand perfectly.

She still remember what the 'TSAB nice guys' told her in last night.

_"In this timeline, you're condemned a criminal" one of them, a boy with blue hair mumbles "First: Cloning experiment, Second: attacking TSAB patrol sip, and Third: child abuse"_

_"That's...THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!"_

_"I said in THIS timeline!" he clenched his teeth "Accous had examined your mind, I don't think you're telling any lies...not to mention the gene testings result is positive"_

_"And you do look more beautiful than the photo we had in our archive" the one with green hair added, even thought it was unnecessary.  
_

_"Calm down, Alicia is safe with us...thought I'm not sure if we're talking about same Alicia at all...the chance of coincidence just...nil..."_

_"Losing your calmness like that, it's very out of character, Chrono" The green haired one chuckles "You care about those siblings pretty much, no?"_

_"Hell yes and shut up. Hell, we're trapped in here for fuck's sake"_

_"Language Chrono"_

_"Shut the fuck up"_

Presea walked along the corridor of the hospital, so many people, all of them injured to some degree, courtesy of relentless fight with other tribe. Why they did this, isn't that just stupid?

What were they fighting for? Is it worth the toll? What would happened if the war ended?

"They're fighting for the sake of foolish pride, the toll for them is worth, and what happened after the war ended is a mystery" that was the blue haired boy's reply "There's no real casualty this year either...strange isn't it? they even treat the injured enemies nicely"

Yes, among the injured re enemy combatants...as strange as it may seems, these war are nonlethal despite the destruction it's caused (except with few 'accident' in the past, even then there's no big fuss as it wasn't a 'direct' casualty).

"Umm...Officer..."

"Just Harlaown is fine" he smirked, while his eyes are cold, that grin was enough to wipe out Presea's tenseness.

"Sir Harlaown then"

They walked amongst the crowds, appearing like a pair of normal mother and child (thanks to the similar hair color and they use peasant clothes to begin with).

Presea could felt that she's severely weakened (magically wise), not exactly by the injury, but some kind of restraining spell, **Limiter**, as that kid officer Harlaown explained, could suppress a mage's power depending on how many 'layers' of seal the 'keyholder' put on her. In her case, Chrono is the keyholder.

This effectively suppress her raw power from S- to mere D+, as a method of precaution. However, as a side benefit, it also supress the mana leakage, commonly found in any single mage with calculable magic potential, allowing her to save strength even if its' by one or two percent in each day passed.

"LOL WUT" Chrono cried as he saw a horde of small animals running toward them, they evaded it swiftly (Chrono is flying, while Presea merely floating a meter above ground).

An enraged, golden furred ferret is chasing after them.

"Is that...Sir Yuuno?"

"Yeah"

"Make sure you got them, ferret! DAMN IT!" Vita cried as loud as she could, face as red as her hair, and panting heavily, and flailng her mallet like a madman.

"Isn't that..." Chrono sharpened her eyes, it was one of Hayate Yagami's 'guardians', Chrono actually never saw them personally, but the so called magic signature is the same. He felt the same thing as when he brought medics to help 'injured' Yuuno.

60% of Uminari population has E-ranked magical signature, strange, where the rest of earth had only 10-15% of them. D-rank is the bare minimum level for someone to manifest magic in the physical plane and inversely affected by them (roughly the level of average Mid-Childan born civilian), F-ranks means near to nil, Chrono had counted that 1 of 100 people in Uminari at the least D-rank...

Meaning that's more than one people is witnessing Jewel Seed incident, but to few to be relied as evidence.

This fiery haired girl has at least A rank level, not counting the possibility she using self-suppressing technique...

And when she locked her device onto pendant form, her level is dropped to B-...

"_So that is..._" Chrono put of his magical portable computer (doubles as magic radar) to his pocket again "Interesting" he smirked.

"Something wrong, Sir Harlown"

"No, I feel like I'm hungry...do you like kebab for a breakfast? My treat"

"Oh, my...but I...umm...my pleasure"

It's embarrassing to be treated by 14-years old boy, but Presea is indeed hungry.

Back to Vita, she's ranting about how exactly these boys to her fellow, after picked some fight with her and Hayate, PROPOSED her to going out with them. Seriously, Scrya tribe is weird...only scope of imagination limits them to common sense.

"And then that dog boy tried to kiss my hand, thankfully Yuuno smash him with his shield before chewed him...in ferret form no less" Vita finally concluded.

"So Yuuno's alpha male here?" Shamal mumbles and then laughing like mad "Seriously, this is ridiculous!"

"Alpha male?" Signum popped imaginary question mark and sweatdropped.

"What the hell was that?" Vita asked.

"Alpha male is, let's says a male in a group or clan that get all the women...or a male that conquers other male by beating them into submission and embarrassment" Zafira said "Apparently, their culture just THAT primitive."

"Very primitive would be an understatement, that's closer to how animal did!" Shamal nodded "Inversely, strong woman are worshiped here like some princess or goddess...and chased after by horde of males...thankfully they pay a good attention to age differences, or else twentysomething, musclebound man is chasing after Vita instead of Signum"

"Don't remind me about that" Signum slumped again on the corner, emitting depressed, dark aura despite the sun is shining brightly. Everything turned silent, except for the sound of breeze and that tumble weed rolls from nowhere...

"Seriously what happened with her"

"She's agreed to go on a date...with that one-eyed swordsman, things went fine...until he boasting about it like hell and causing a ruckus in the bar, as far as that Signum still cool, until Hayate came and accidentally plunged inside a beer tank and almost drowned...Signum's wrath burn entire bar and scared Hayate out...though Hayate is fine afterward and Yuuno is paying the repair bill...Signum still depressed"

"Damn that's priceless, I wish I could see it" Vita snickers, a couple of ten-year old stupid fanboys wasn't **that** bad apparently...

"Nah, her worshiper apparently increased by thrice amount" Shamal pointed at a couple of city guard blushed and waved at Signum's presence.

"That's reminds me" Signum mumbles "Speaking of strong men, that blue haired officer is here...somewhere in the city"

"I know" Shamal shown them in a holographic screen projected from her rings, shown that Chrono's having a meal with Presea on a kebab store.

As Shamal zoomed in, Chrono caught it, glanced and smirked at them.

"DARN!" Shamal quickly close the screen, "He's sharp, should be careful"

"Then we shouldn't stay in a single place at once...unless the night is coming..." Signum nodded "Dismiss!"

* * *

It was the fifth day after Yagami family came to Eden (And Chrono's second day), the cosmic storm still had not yet subsidized (which means it prevented small ship to escape the atmosphere). As the war escalating, HUGE refugee ship had been assembled from the crashed ship, capable of carrying three thousand people.

More ship on the same scale apparently had been built before, located just within the city base, allowing all the 12000 people of Valkyrie city to leave off the planet.

"Now, for our task..." Yuuno formed a couple of metal frames around his gloves, reinforcing it by a fair margin, he had recently perfected a pair of offensive spell taught by Chrono, however both couldn't be casted barehanded, or it'll gave him massive strain.

"Gauntlets? never saw you wears one, Yuuno" Hayate asked.

"Well...I must have one...if I wanted to do...uh, my wild cards"

"That reminds me..." Hayate mumbled and thought "_Yuuno always attack with a punch, chain, or shield...maybe he wanted to improve his defense and punching power since Armor's strength and mana consumption is proportional to how thick it is and how much it covers...therefore...creating metal part should drains a lot of mana to sustain, but gave stronger coverage...dang, had I knew about it I would give everyone a breastplate...especially Signum...yeah...especially Signum_"

"Not that would support her breast from jiggling around" Yuuno's friends commented with drooling mouths.

"Yes, exactly what I think...Wait a minute" Hayate slapped them all with a large, magically-generated paper fan "That's mean! and who gave you permission to read my mind" She wailed with flushed face, which made them run the crap out of there whimpering, Yuuno and Chrono facepalmed and follows them.

Realizing that Chrono and Yuuno already went away, Vita approached Hayate and whisper "You think it too loud, you still hadn't conquered telepathy yet?"

"Uh yes, then it's my fault" Hayate sighed "Speakin of wild card, I have one too"

"So, Hayate, are you...really fine about this?" Signum mutters "Don't misunderstand us, we just wanted to keep you safe"

"I have decided" Hayate pointed thumbs and her paper fan absorbed again, turned into mana "I'm not some kind of overlord watching his knights struggle while laughing mad on the result, win or lose...also...our enemy is some kind of evil God..or at least USED to be"

"Hayate..." Shamal sighed, then smother and pat her gently "Since when you're this strong?"

"Since I met everyone, each time I gained friends, the stronger I am" Hayate pointed fist "Please protect me as always, Vita, Shaml, Signum, Zafira!"

"YEAH!"

The earth is shaking, and everyone did realize what would happen, first, the surface is shatter, showing a couple of pillar-sized tentacles sprouting from the rgound, followed by it's main body, a grotesque quadrupedal thing with a man, from torso up, as head. the beast must be at least fifty meters in height, and two hundred meters in length (not counting it's tentacles).

"Holy carp, now that's what I'd call 'personification of evil', size first, strength later" Chrono grinned, "Reading still on the scale, it's 10.525,000. That's comparable to our armed patrol craft...or...I'm sure I saw a **bombardment satellite** somewhere in the orbit..."

"That's not exactly the problem Chrono" Yuuno smirked "please look at our surrounding"

Multiple cannon barrel erecting from various places, from the smallest to the largest. These cannon firmly aimed upward, expecting any target fell from the sky as hostile.

"Okay, so using a warship is impossible?"

"Because Angra Mainyu is the personification of this planet's self defense system...if Angra Mainyu awakens, that means the planet is in a grve danger situation. Angra Mainyu is the safeguard unit, a supercomputer that taking control of all automated cannon spread across the planet..."

"Yet, he's placed in an open field as a glaring weak point, simply because that makes Eden not invulnerable except if you have mages protecting the core computer...in case Angra Mainyu rebelling, they could destroy it with manpower alone..."

"So that the creator deliberately MADE Angra Mainyu has such kind of weakness, I get it" Hayate clapped her hand.

"We believe that it was related to recent escalating war about the key, so we also dispatch a team to northern pole...unfortunately, that meant most of our defense force, the reason why we need your help to hold of him while most of the population evacuated off the planet"

"In short, we're protecting the evacuation transport by destroying the host computer" Hayate nodded "...But how exactly we could escape if all the transport is gone?"

"Notice that one of the ship is different" Chrono pointed at one of the smaller ship "What is that, a tanker?"

"Yeah, filled with 5.000 tons of mana enriched water-"

"How lame" Chrono chuckles "We already have gyro generator to do the job"

"500 tons magic-enriched tree logs for producing cards...250 tons worth of various alloys, gems, and micro-components for building devices-"

Cue dramatic wind and tumbleweeds...

"As well as my 55 millions worth of Mid Childan steel coin...formerly buried under my home"

More tumbleweeds!

"We don't exactly fond of paper notes mind you, so most of us use coins as currency"

"So THAT'S why Mid Childan coins is that rare nowadays and why the kebab shopkeeper don't accept paper money" Chrono smacked his own forehead.

"55 millions, wait what?" Hayate sweatdropped.

"That's equal to half a billion yen when you see if from the perspective of gold price" Chrono deadpanned "Not that you could buy anything in earth with these coins"

"You're a millionaire?" yet another sweatdrop shown "I know you're rich but...".

"As Chrono said, I had to buy some gold brick first, then sold them for yen...in earth I'm just a homeless kid without single yen in my pocket"

"That indicates how dumb are you"

They punched each other, at the same time.

"What should we do? Fighting along Hayate means he'll remember our face..."Vita growled "Stupid officer"

"Well, there's no choice" Signum unleased Laevatein "He's not exactly dumb, he already suspected us...we'll go all out"

"Our current prey at least worth 200 pages" Zafira nodded "there's no way we'll waste this one"

"Let's pray that we'll succeed..."

Chrono gave Hayate a stack of cards, inscribed with Belkan rune. "What is this, Harlaown-san?"

"Cards" Chrono pulled one out of his pocket, and the card, inscribed with Blue Mid-childan rune, burned onto mana particles, which Chrono absorbed "An instant powerboost, you see" Yuuno also show her a pack of cards on each of his belt pouch.

"Normally, we inscribe them...MANUALLY...and channel our own mana during the usage, but with advanced printing techniques these day...we could stamp hundred of them and fill them with raw mana provided by a generator" Chrono sheepishly laugh.

"So it's the same as my knight's cartridges?"

"Precisely, through we absorb the mana via skin pores, so cards are...less efficient would be a good way to explain it" Yuuno nodded.

"Hayate, sorry we're late!" Vita cried.

"We need to appoint a leader first" Zafira spoke.

"It's either Signum or Chrono I believe" Yuuno commented and crossed his arm.

"Not me this time" Signum shakes her head.

"Then I'll be second in command...as well as surveillance operator" Shamal bowed "My name is Shamal, my specialty is healing and surveilance magic, but I'm capable of some restriction and teleportation spell"

"My name is Signum, my Speciality is high speed strike and flame conversion, I have no particular weakness"

"My name is Vita, I'm kind of slow compared to everyone, but my destruction capability in close combat is unmatched"

"My name is Zafira, I'm into high degree of defense, bare handed melee and offensive restriction"

"I see, then, my name is Chrono Harlaown, my specialty is complex projectile spell...beyond that, nothing special compared to either one of you" Chrono nodded "So, here's the strategy we'll use..."

* * *

Graf Eisen spat the cartridge and turned into, and Vita spun around the gigantic program, drawing the first blood by cutting three tentacles at once. Due to the brutalities of her attacks, all the defense point diverted onto her.

Meanwhile, Signum and Chrono disabled said defense points as they tried to bring down Vita. Their swift agility allows them

Zafira attacked from below, where there's not many point defense compared to the upper part, he however made the monster distracted due to it's inability to counter well.

Shamal apparently tries to draw a map op the gargantuan, where in conjunction with Chrono,they deliver target's position, strength, and weakness.

Hayate doing the hardest job of destroying large caliber cannon spread across the landscape, while they're slow-firing, one lucky hit and you'll down, even Vita admit she couldn't take these cannon's power head on.

Yuuno's job is to protect Hayate and Shamal from harm, namely by teleporting them...and himself, from one place to another, or outright taking hits using his far superior shield.

"Seven point defense system on appear on section C7, strength level C+, defense B!" Shamal shouted.

"-Stinger Snipe-"

A single, highly compressed projectile launched from Chrono's staff and zigzagging swiftly, destroying several turrets before it lose strength and explodes.

"Signum, section B2!" Chrono shout while threw a couple of projectiles as spotter.

Signum nodded and threw a pillar of fire, right through the point, made a big crack that when Vitas smashed it, destroying the first layer of armor near the 'neck' of the creature.

"WE MADE IT!"

Signum and Chrono covering other's back as they're surrounded by dozens of robotic bugs.

"So, what should we do?"

Signum chuckled, and smashed them in one swipe using Laevatein as the sword turned into some sort of whip as her sword replied with "-Schlangenbeissen-".

"Damn" Chrono smirked "That's one hell of a device".

Hayate destroyed yet another cannon "Nothing in 500 meter radius!" she yelled and waved.

"Began concentrating with our main prey" Chrono shouted loud "Zafira!"

"ALL SET!" the guardian beast nodded, and then howl. Crystal sword impaled Angra Mainyu on the torso, leaving it both immobilized and injured.

Angra Mainyu responded rather violently by cracking his outer shell, leaving a floating weapon platform with more point defense onboard it. "Holy hell, there's more guns inside it!"

And after that, layers upon layers of defensive shield.

"Oh yes, Shamal?"

"Yosh" Shamal nodded "Coordinate set!"

"FIRE!"

A gigantic beam breaching through the mana-covered atmosphere, blasting the shield to no avail.

"Whoa?"

"As soon as Angra Mainyu disconnected with the surface...we'll use warship-grade weapon against him, that's why...our task is to prevent it from connecting with the network underground" Chrono said.

"I see..." Sugnum chuckles. "That's more like endurance fighting than anything else..."

"Why I keep expecting as powerful final boss?" Vita sweatdropped, she expect more resistance than this.

"Yeah, easy boss fight I know" Hayate also sweatdropped.

"But only all of us had enough stamina to accomplish this...and as I said earlier, few mage with high strength is far more efficient than a horde of weaker mages..." Yuuno smirk.

Thirty minutes later, they still fought fiercely. Hayate particularly had shown the sign of fatigue...and flinched.

"HAYATE!"

"I knew it" Yuuno clenched, and quickly teleport them to a safe place near the tanker, he also pulled a barrel filled with mana water near them "Shamal, Guide us from here...let Hayate replenish her strength for a while..."

"Yeah" Shamal nodded, letting Hayate drink the water.

"I'm sorry I could not do much better" the brunette weakly mutters.

Yuuno himself brought as much bottled water as he could inside his pocket dimension, he expect his friends also thirsty and exhaused already, though not to the same extent as Hayate, then he teleport again, disappearing from there.

"Shamal..."

"Yes Hayate?"

"Could...could you guide my last attack?" Hayate laughed and coughed alternately, made the blond woman worried "I have the power...and the range...just not the accuracy"

"Well, that's far from impossible...in fact, I could do that easily, just like with the satellite cannon...but how about you?"

"I'm just physically exhausted, I still have enough magic power under my sleeve" as she draw five card from her vest, she grinned "Literally"

Shamal just sighed and softly smile.

"You're strong Hayate...I knew...I said it many times already...you're just...strong beyond our expectation!"

"Yeah! That's pretty cliche too, but thank you" she nodded.

Back to the field...

"Now there goes our big gun...-Stinger Ray: **Over Burst**-!" Chrono frowned as he launched one hundred projectiles in a succession, much like high-capacity automatic rifle, and destroy a whole number of tentacles.

Five metal balls broke through a tentacle, cutting it of. These balls returned to Vita, and she quickly charged them again with magic power.

"SO WHAT! Hayate will definitely came on the last moment" she smash these ball again, homing in to another tentacle.

"Came on the last moment, right..." Chrono replied with sarcasm.

"Why that's sound wrong when you repeat it" Vita sweatdropped.

"Be quiet" Yuuno barked.

They went silent as each of them catch a bottle, courtesy of Yuuno.

"Let's put an end with this SHIT" he mumbles, as Shamal call yet another bombardment.

Ten minutes ongoing, the defensive effort pulled against them is severely reduced, they could fight easier than before, not even their fatigue interfering (especially for Vita, Signum, and Zafira, they had physical stamina far outstrip both Yuuno and Chrono).

"Everyone! Let's put an end to this! Hayate will deliver the finishing blow!" Shamal broadcasted with telepathic link.

"ZAFIRA!" Yuuno cried, Zafira replied with a roar. As far as their friends concerned, this is the biggest bind combination ever created, with Chains the size of human torso and a single, crystal spear as tall as a small skyscraper restricted the abomination on it's place.

"Your timing, Hayate!"

Signum and Vita managed to crack the chest armor of the beast before they decided it was enough and left.

"_**HAYATE!**_" they yelled in unison, physically and mentally.

"_**...-CLAIOMH SOLAIS-!**_"

A single, powerful beam blast strike the immobilized demon, blowing a hole on his chest.

Shamal took the chance to stole it's linker core and put it on the book, the rest of the shell crumbles harmlessly...

Yuuno fell out of exhaustion, so does Hayate. Chrono smirked as he sharing a glance with Signum, while Vita happily hugging Zafira.

"Hey, ferret bastard...wake up" Vita poking the blond boy, which suddenly turned onto his ferret form "Here we go again" she sighed, while SIgnum and Zafira cannot hold their laugh.

"...looks like everyone safely departed" Signum mumbles as hundreds upon hundreds ship taking of to the outer space "But how about this planet?"

"It's too late..." Chrono pointed as the ground started to collapse and mana cloud sprouting from the rift "This planet meet it's end"

"After all our effort, damn it" Vita stomped.

"This planet ain't destroyed" Yuuno cheerfully laugh as he climb on Zafira's head "It's going to reborn"

"Reborn?"

Yuuno's small tanker taking off, escaping the planet wide destruction.

"Sorry for not telling all of you" Yuuno said "This is second plan; Reborn planet"

"First plan is exactly save the outer planet...meaning history will repeat...the second plan is to unlock the planet's safety guard using Black Heart, which is left on purpose in the Eternal Tower by my deceased father, literally destroying the outer layer and revealing the real planet"

After the mana storm dissipated hours later, all they saw is a planet the size of earth, with near identical oceans and various continents and island to comply. It was far more beautiful than the dessert-covered, death world it was before.

"I detect mana emission in large quantity...but not to the point of overloading the atmosphere" Chrono mumbles "That means..."

"Current Eden, **New Eden** that is...just your average magic planet...no bizarre geology nor Angra Mainyu...still, a new world that still suitable for us, Archaeologist, to train ourselves...wild planet filled with beast...but I think that future wars simply futile"

"I get it" Hayate cried "I get it!"

"Huh, what it is Hayate?"

"The creators...they wanted to protect the real planet by building a gigantic fortress that we knew earlier as Eden" Hayate explained.

"But I don't see that this will change your culture" Signum commented.

"Believe it we will...overtime"

"Overtime?"

"Clan wars supposedly held to determine which tribe is strong enough to held the key...Scrya Clan, for decades, still remain unbeatable...but we still haven't the courage to unlock the planet's secret...it was three years ago when we got a clue about the inner planet...the world we're always dreaming for...beautiful forest and oceans..."

"Originally, I'm the key person that should carry the plan...but in the end, it was Grandma Verisa saving the day again"

"Moreover than that... Eden no longer hostile to the Dimensional sea...allowing interdimensional transfer easily...the influence from the other worlds should change the culture as a whole..." Chrono added "It's still an assumption and as Yuuno said, only time could tell, for better or worse, we had to see it ourselves..."

"You think my tribe is overtly optimistic, Vita?" he mutters.

"Yeah, and they're totally crazy" Vita snorted.

_That was our little adventure in Eden, a planet full of crazy, or at least used to be..._

"Does that mean we'll lose our supply of magic water" Hayate asked.

"Nah, you'll get unlimited supply of them, don't worry"

"Speaking of which, let's hear about this" Yuuno mumbles while pushed the answer button as the signal is bleeping.

"[This is TSAB Ship Lowenbrau, unknown ship, do you copy?]"

"This is C.C.S (Carapace Cargo Shuttle) 41 'Heart Three', Yuuno Scrya is here"

"[Yuuno...wait, does Officer Harlown present there?]"

"Yes, I'm here" Chrono replied.

"[This is Lowenbrau's captain Halberton, we're sent here after world #28 undergo self destruction and everyone vanished. It's exactly 28 days since...]"

Yuuno and Chrono looked at each other "You've gotta kidding me...yet another time slip?" the Blond archaeologist cried.

"Definitely" Chrono nodded, "and by the way...WHERE THE HECK IS YOUR PLANET?"

There's no Eden, just a sphere made from the fragments of the outer shell that slowly reformed itself, forming a big, very big chunk of rocks that on it's final form would enough to be called dwarf planet. But still...

* * *

Umm, yes, further deviation from Canon, Hayate had her own spell list and functional linker core, I use the PSP '**Battle of Aces**' version.

If you want to ask me, her current rank is AA+ (skill x power equation, in my verse), of course it still disregarding the fact that she has no combat experience except throwing some boomballs to this monster of the week.

Uh oh, and the cards, no, not an ass pull, Lieze twins use them to boost their power momentarily. I think It's a waste not to introduce them, so, in my verse, Cards are widely used before the discovery of cartridge system (they're less cooler but hey, better than none!) and those that doesn't use Cartridge such as Yuuno, Chrono and Hayate will use them widely.

In terms of overall stats, she's less '**throwing nuke at pitiful range and stand there helpless**', but more like '**slower and more fragile Nanoha with slightly bigger boom**', her role as bombardment/ fire support mage (mage knight actually but…) remains unchanged otherwise, but there's no Crippling Overspecialization.

* AH, that eyepatch-wearing man? He's a version of **Masamune Date** from the game/ anime **Sengoku Basara**...yes, he's using six sword (!), half-blind (Dokuganryuu = One-eyed dragon) and kind of hammy.

**Unbalanced Focus + ****Overblown cast + Canon rape** = **Trash fic** (no really, just read what I posted on Chapter 8 of A's Divergence), for robbing your time reading this fic, I'm truly sorry. Still, I Hope some of you liked it…

* * *

And here's some outtakes for the hell of it

SCENE 1: NOT THAT OLD

"Presea...Presea Testarossa...umm, I'm 34 years old and married, so miss wouldn't be inapropriate"

"I see...Mrs. Testarossa" Verisa smirked "My name is Verisa, elder of the Scrya Clan, and by means of elder it's somewhat literal...I'm almost a century old"

"So miss **would** be appropriate for me after all" Presea sweatdropped.

SCENE 2: BIG BREAST BIG DEAL

"Maybe he just want to flirt with Signum" Hayate sweatdropped.

"What? as if he got a chance, though I could understand a bit"

Hayate frowned, and dope slapped him.

"Wait what the heck?"

"Just because Signum has BIG BREAST"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE BREAST!" Yuuno cried "IT'S ABOUT THE WELL TONED, SUPERBLY ROUNDED, LUDICROUS LEGS!"

Cue Zafira eating him alive after Vita beating the crap out of him, forcing him to enter ferret mode first.

SCENE 3: LARGE HAM

"Exactly, this planet is a living hell, a mild one, but still a hell"

"A **GLORIOUS** HELL!" Vita roared as one of the spider snatched her hat "GIMME BACK **THAT HAT!**"

"Vita, you SHOULDN'T eating that mana-enriched ham!" Signum frowned.

"What's wrong with me? **An increasingly frequent bolded speech?**"

"Dang it Yuuno, what did you put on her breakfast?" Zafira barked.

"GO ASK SHAMAL" Yuuno retaliated.

"_My fault_" Shamal sighed "_I shouldn't have bought the Fermented Cactus Pickles as dessert_"

"...I'm actually surprised nobody dies from poisoning" Yuuno deadpanned "It was made to tranquilize monsters"

"Oh"

"Screw this! I'm outta here!" Hayate left the battlefield in anger and confusion.


End file.
